


Eyes

by Merci



Series: Tekken Valentines Prompts [8]
Category: Tekken
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci





	Eyes

Kazuya Mishima had wonderful eyes. Not that Lee waxed poetic about their depths, but he could appreciate their beauty. He had watched Kazuya for years, often calculating how to survive their fights and avoid a beating from Heihachi, but somewhere along the way he’d seen something more than the calculating demon that lurked behind his soul. They remained dark and intimidating, the same in so many ways whether he was at a board meeting or facing an opponent in the ring. Those eyes withered the staunchest opposition, and Lee enjoyed watching that serrated gaze cut through his opponents even before the fight began. They were focused and hot, swirling with promised danger and a hint of sedition.

Lee had memorized all the looks, the meaning behind the glares, the influence of the devil that lived within Kazuya. His eyes betrayed so much, and none more than when Lee was on his back and Kazuya arched above him, his hair damp with sweat and hanging in his eyes. The glint of red that danced in the irises simmered in the background and it was Kazuya, just Kazuya that hovered above Lee, moving inside him, claiming and possessing with the same need as their first tryst so many years past.

Lee kept his eyes open, focusing, memorizing, unwilling to let go, even as his body climaxed and his release spilled across his belly. He continued arching up, meeting his brother in so much more than body as he offered the only thing he could to a man like that. The only thing Kazuya had never received, and maybe didn’t deserve, but Lee gave anyway.


End file.
